


Wrapped myself up. (So you can slowly unwrap me again)

by erenbaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hadn't had a moment to himself for quite sometime, let alone any with his husband.</p><p>Luckily Eren knows exactly what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped myself up. (So you can slowly unwrap me again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Omg this is the filthiest thing I've written by far, i'm so sorry if my awkwardness found a way through otl
> 
> EDIT: Huge thanks to [Gootbuttheichou](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing. I wouldn't have been able to get this out without them.

It was unusual for Levi not to wake up before the sun rose.

He was not used to slowly opening his eyes after a night of rest, for the bed to be empty and cold, and for his surroundings to be completely lit with what looked to be the afternoon sun.

The war was over, but Levi was still unable to get the sleep he sorely needed most days. He was confused, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t need the rest as he stretched out and rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes. He eyed the spot beside him, and judging by the lack of warmth, he’d say Eren had been gone for a while. He sighed and turned to get up when something caught his eye on the nightstand.

Slowly, Levi reached for the note perched against the unsuspecting brown wrapping, and instantly recognized the writing to belong to Eren.

_‘Be good.’_

Levi could already feel his skin crawl with anticipation as he set down the note on the bed. He carefully unwrapped the paper in his lap to find a pair of[ lace](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1SuNEIXXXXXXGXpXXq6xXFXXXg/2PCS-Lot-Hot-Sexy-Men-Lace-Briefs-Low-waist-Men-Sheer-Transparent-Panties-font-b-Mesh.jpg) [underwear](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1KAuyHXXXXXbCXpXXq6xXFXXXL/206031573/HTB1KAuyHXXXXXbCXpXXq6xXFXXXL.jpg) and Levi’s favorite butt plug out of their collection tied together with a satin ribbon, a tiny piece of paper with the words _‘wear me’_ attached at the end of it.

Levi slowly ran his fingers across the satin, grabbing a hold of the lace and watching the pattern get painted across his hands with a content sigh. He put his ‘present’ on the bed and got up, deciding a hot shower was in order. He couldn’t help but smile at how hyperaware Eren was of him and his needs, and an aching fondness grew in his chest. He could already feel the tension and stress gradually lift from his shoulders.

The shower was the longest he’d taken in quite sometime.

The war was over, true, but that didn’t mean the military’s role was over. With most of the veterans now out exploring the world outside their walls, new cadets were needed. It was Historia’s idea to have both Humanity's’ Strongest and Hope lead the training, something about boosting morale or whatever, but Levi was just glad he could spend the rest of his life in peace.

Eren refused for a while, traveled east and west for a few years trying to find the ocean with Armin and Mikasa. The moment he did, Levi could swear he came back running, dropped down on one knee the moment he found Levi with a pearl he found in his hand, rambling about how he read about the gesture in some romantic novel, and asked Levi to marry him.

Levi smiled warmly at the memory as his thumb brushed [the band that held that pearl](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6a/05/a9/6a05a97b3ae89030c5964cc4abf02a83.jpg) around his ring finger and washed up before going back to their room where Eren’s gift laid. He grabbed the bottle of oil they keep by the bed and gently set it on the bed, uncorking it and dripping a small amount on his fingers.

It had been a while since he’d done this; with Hanji leading the expeditions and Erwin playing the role of the Queen’s consultant, he was left to the task of taking care of the military and barely had anytime to himself, let alone Eren.

He longed for this more than anything at the moment.

Slowly, he circled his hole, and he felt himself twitch at the sensation. He took a deep breath as he pushed his forefinger past the ring of muscles, gave himself a moment to get used to it before inserting another finger slowly to join the other, not nearly patient enough to let himself grow used to the feeling. He slowly pumped them in and out until he was able to take them past the second knuckle and started to spread them apart, only teasing himself with light touches against his prostate before slipping his fingers out. He reached beside him for the plug and oiled it up, slowly inserting it, thrusting a few times when he got to the wide part and finally stopping when he managed to take it to the hilt.

Levi’s skin was clammy, cock hard and aching by the time he was done. He shifted slightly to get accustomed to the feeling of the plug inside, felt himself tighten around it and wondered if he’d really be able to wear it all day long. He waited until he felt his cock grow softer so that he’d be able to get dressed, eyeing himself in the mirror as he put on the underwear, admiring how striking the black of the lace looked against his skin, and with practiced ease he put on the rest of his clothes and tied up his harnesses and braced himself for the day.

Walking was a bit of a challenge at first.

The first thing he happened to see as he walked to base was Eren demonstrating a hand to hand combat maneuver. He paused to watch as Eren flipped the poor kid on his stomach, arm twisted behind him, as he explained exactly what he did and how he did it.

In an instant, as if sensing his presence, Eren locked eyes with him and quickly ordered the cadets to practice while he excused himself. He made his way to where Levi was standing, eyeing him like a predator would eye its prey.

“Good morning.” Eren said. “Or should I say good afternoon, Captain?”

“Well, some little shit decided not to wake me up this morning.” Levi replied back, used to this kind of banter by now.

“You looked cute.” Eren shrugged, looking back to see how his class was going before looking back. “I took care of your morning classes and you got much needed rest. You should be thanking me.”

“Oh should I now?” Levi crossed his arms, favoring his left leg as he put most of his weight on it.

Eren hummed as he eyed Levi’s posture with a slight frown. “Colors?”

“Green.” Levi rolled his eyes as he watched Eren’s eyes shimmer in the sunlight.

“Good.” Eren smirked at Levi’s widened eyes and bent down to press a quick kiss on his husband’s lips. “Cause I have a lot of plans for you later.”

He watched Eren walk away smugly from him, giving him a heated look over his shoulder that made Levi fight hard not to squirm as he ran back to his class.

And that was how the day went.

Levi kept bumping into Eren nearly everywhere he went. He’d get him all hot and bothered with his promises of what’s to come, with his hands barely touching him, tongue whispering words deep in his mouth, his knee nearly lifting him from the floor as he nudged hard at the plug and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It was his perfect hell.

Levi had taken refuge in his office until it was time for dinner after his last encounter with Eren. When it was finally time for dinner, Levi was barely holding it together;the plug had him all riled up as it pressed directly against his prostate now, cock half hard for most of the day- and to make matters worse, Eren probably knew exactly what was happening to him.

Eren was animated as usual. He was talking, laughing, gesturing wildly with his hands, eyes shining as he spoke; and in a matter of seconds, he’d take one look at Levi, and those bright eyes of his would darken noticeably, his tongue would peek out to wet those upturned lips as he watched Levi fight the urge to squirm. It would last only a second, and then he’d be back to talking to the rest of the people sitting at the table as if he wasn’t driving Levi crazy at all.

Levi suddenly stood up, ignoring how silent the hall had gone, and eyed Eren sternly as he moved as quickly as he could with the way his cock was throbbing between his legs. He headed straight to their quarter and paced back and forth once he got inside, but quickly realized that it was only making the plug brush consistently against his prostate. Quickly, he resigned to his fate and sat sideways on the chair to wait for Eren to show up.

Fifteen minutes later, give or take, Levi heard the sound of keys and the slow turn of the knob. He was up on his feet instantly, rushing to press Eren against the door the second it was closed.

“Someone is feeling a little eager.” Eren chuckled darkly as he reached behind him to close the lock.

“Oh you have no idea.” Levi stepped up to press his lips against Eren’s neck, feeling the vibrations from his laughter against them. “You’ve been all I can think about since I woke up.”

Eren pressed a hand against his chest, pushing him slightly backwards to take in the flushed expression on Levi’s face. “Ah-ah. I’m taking my time with you.”

Levi moaned lowly at Eren’s words and let himself be pushed back to the middle of the room. Eren slowly took off his jacket, one hand at a time.

“You’ve been a good boy for me today. Tell me, what are your colors?” Eren asked tenderly as his finger traced from his shoulder down to his fingers and entwined them together.

“Still green.” Levi breathed, giving Eren’s hands a tight squeeze as he opened his eyes to stare back at the brilliant eyes that mirrored the color he’d just spoken.

“I guess it’s time for me to unwrap my present.” Eren whispered as he let go of Levi’s hands and moved  to undo the chest strap.

Levi never knew taking off the harnesses could be sensual, but Eren was slowly proving him wrong. Once one strap was undone, his tan fingers took its place, massaging and leaving a low burning fire in its wake. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off him like he would break if the shirt so much as caught on his skin.

And then suddenly Eren was on his knees, looking up at him through his lashes with mischievous eyes.

“W-what are you doing?” Levi asked hoarsely, the scene in front of him too much for his brain to take in.

“What do you think?” Eren asked dismissively. “Unbuckling the rest of your harness, of course.”

Levi choked back a moan when Eren pressed his nose against his crotch and breathed, hands still working the harness on each leg with such care and tenderness that Levi didn’t even realize he was done until Eren was pulling back to take off his boots.

Eren’s eyes were back on Levi’s as he popped open the pant’s button and slowly lowered the zipper and started to lower the pants, lifting each leg out of it, leaving him standing there in lace, half-hard and trembling.

“These look better on you than I thought they would.”  Eren’s eyes flickered between Levi’s eyes and cock as he inched closer to it. “So pretty, I just want to eat you up…”

Eren trailed off and it took all of Levi’s self control to keep himself upright. His tongue reached out, leaving a light wet trail through the sheer lace as he spoke against him. “Every. Last. Bit. Of. You.”

“E-Eren--” Levi swallowed audibly, hands fisting in Eren’s hair as he started to mouth wetly against his rapidly hardening cock. “P-please.”

“Please what?” Eren palmed him as trained his eyes on him again. “Let me hear what you want me to do you.”

“Please suck my cock, Sir.” Levi shuddered as he felt his cock pulled out into the cold air of the room.

“Good boy.” Eren mumbled as he watched Levi’s cock twitch in his hand. “You’re so good for me.”

Levi was at Eren’s mercy, standing there in the middle of the room, naked and vulnerable- but he trusted Eren with his life. Eren slowly wrapped his mouth around Levi’s cock, gave it a harsh suck before taking in more of it bit by bit, and Levi couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through him as he felt the warmth envelop his aching cock.

Levi could feel himself grow closer rapidly with each suck and nip. Eren’s mouth was a special kind of heaven and he knew how to use it.

“C-close. Sir, I’m so-- _ah-_ -clo-ose.” Levi stuttered out a warning and instantly Eren was pulling off of his cock and wrapping his hand around the base, denying him release.

“You’re not coming until I say so, okay?” Eren ordered and, Levi panted and tried to nod in reply. “I don’t hear you!”

“Y-yes, Sir.” Levi’s breathing was heavy and loud in his ears as he tried to focus on something else other than his throbbing length and the hand wrapped around it.

“Good.” Eren stood up, one hand wrapping around Levi and landing on the curve of his ass, giving it a little squeeze. The other reached upwards to brush his hair out of his face, tucked it behind his ear, as his mouth seeked out Levi’s in a demanding kiss, one which Levi was all too happy to accept.

Levi whined at the feeling of Eren’s tongue in his mouth, at the hand hitching his leg upwards to wrap around his waist. He instantly took the hint and was wrapped around Eren, whining as he was being moved backwards. The plug shifted inside of him, and Eren grinned mischievously into the kiss as he gently pressed Levi against the bed. He moved down his jaw and nibbled a bit on his pale neck and then moved off of Levi to stand up.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Eren’s eyes were dark with lust, expression completely feral, as he started to take his own clothes off. “You’re a fucking vision, lying there all flushed with want.”

Levi moaned, one hand moving up to cover his face, but he stopped when Eren practically growled in response. He dropped his hand and opened his eyes to see Eren almost done with taking off his harnesses, quickly discarding them on the floor; his clothes soon followed, leaving him stark naked, cock standing proudly between his legs, bobbing slightly as he reached out to take the now pre-come stained lace underwear off of Levi.

“So desperate for me, aren’t you?” Levi watched as Eren brought up it up to his nose and breathed in, a whine leaving him in response as he watched Eren’s eyes flutter shut. “You smell heavenly, sweetheart.”

Eren then threw it to the floor as he put his knee in between Levi’s legs, pushing them apart to reveal the inside of his thighs and the transparent base of the plug glistening against Levi’s skin. He settled in between his husband’s thighs, taking his time to worship them and paint them with blooming reds and purples. Levi was getting progressively louder, his frustration grew the more Eren avoided his cock and continued sucking around it, hands roaming all over his body, teasing him even further.

“E-Eren...” Levi begged as his hands grabbed onto Eren’s hair for purchase. “A-anything, _please_.”

Eren’s hand immediately slid down from where it was toying with Levi’s nipple to reach in between Levi’s thighs to push the plug deeper, earning him a moan as he pulled it back a bit before pushing it in again.

Eren slowly moved up, spreading Levi even more as he hovered on top of him and took his wanton expression in while continuing his ministrations with the plug. “Does it feel good, baby?”

“Y-yes.” Levi whispered. “Please E-Eren, I need to come.”

“I have another idea.” Eren nibbled on his ear as he whispered straight into it, his hand still keeping its leisurely pace with the plug. “Do you remember what we practiced before, love?”

Levi’s eyes fluttered closed as he whined and arched under Eren’s touch, nodding furiously as a breathless _Please_ left him.

“Good boy.” Eren smirked against his cheek. “I’ll need you to tell me when you’re close.”

Levi gasped at the sudden increase in pace. Eren was attacking his neck aggressively, his fingers matching his mouth in intensity and soon Levi was brought over to the brink again. He clawed at Eren’s shoulders in warning and Eren suddenly stopped, his mouth leaving featherlight kisses all over the side of his neck making Levi sigh as he tried to regain his breath again.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Eren asked softly.

“Green.” Levi was still panting. “If I didn’t feel okay I would have called yellow long ago.”

“Just needed to make sure.” Eren whispered against his lips as he kissed him softly and so lovingly.

“I need you to relax now.” Eren said as he moved to sit back up on his knees. “Do you think you can do that, Levi?”

Levi nodded in confusion at first as he realized what Eren meant and gasped when he felt the plug getting pulled out, felt himself clench around it and whining at the emptiness it was leaving behind. His whine grew into a moan as he felt Eren’s fingers wrap around his length again, slowly running it through his flexed grip. He didn’t even realize that Eren had pulled the plug out as he felt two oiled fingers enter him, moving in and out, testing how loose he was.

Eren felt Levi start tightening his muscles, cock bobbing in between his fingers, and he smiled and whispered low praises into his skin as he started increasing his movements again. He felt his fingers brush against Levi’s prostate and smiled at the strangled moan that left his husband. He tightened his fist around Levi, pumping him faster and twisting his wrist just the right way he knew drove Levi crazy and left him a writhing mess on the bed.

“E- _ah_ -Eren--” Levi screamed as he tried to ground himself, cock throbbing and Eren felt it vibrate in his hand as Levi panted and moaned under him.

“You did good baby.” Eren whispered as he slipped his finger from inside Levi and crawled up to kiss Levi as he came down from his high. “You were perfect.”

Levi was shaking, the aftereffects of his orgasm still running through him. He felt Eren’s mouth against his and attacked it with renewed vigor as he arched and grinded his still hard cock against Eren’s stomach.

It was Eren’s turn to whine at the feel of Levi’s tongue in his mouth.

“Tell me, what do you want right now?” Eren breathed heavily against Levi’s cheek as his hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head to the side.

“I w-want-- fuck, I need you in me, Eren.” Levi’s voice was desperate and hoarse as he tried to breathe.

Eren started sucking at the juncture between Levi’s neck and shoulder as he guided himself to Levi’s entrance. “Let me know if it gets too much, okay?”

“Eren--” Levi was cut off when he felt Eren’s length slowly open him up. “Fucking hell, Eren. I swear I’m going to kill you if you don’t start fucking me soon.”

Eren chuckled as he gave a particularly strong thrust and buried himself inside of Levi, groaning at how tight Levi seemed to feel, even after having a plug inside of him all day long.

“Fuck.” Eren rasped as he reached for Levi’s hands, pinning them above his head. “You feel so good, Levi.”

Levi’s mind was in a frenzy as Eren established a rhythm.  His thrusts growing in power, fingers tightening in their grip on his own, leaving Levi a boneless mess underneath him as the pleasure overtook him.

“I’m so _close._ ” Levi writhed, arching his back to try and seek and friction, and Eren only increased his pace in response, driving his cock in hard and fast as he seeked out Levi’s mouth.

Levi’s moans became muffled, his hands still at the mercy of Eren’s, and he wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist to try and push himself off the edge and screamed when the new angle made Eren’s cock hit his prostate directly.

“Come for me.” Eren breathed in his mouth. All it took was a couple more thrusts and Levi’s face scrunched hard, his mouth opened soundlessly- and then he was coming hard, painting his chest with hot strands of white.

Eren didn’t last much longer with how tight Levi had grown around him and followed soon with whispers of Levi’s name on his tongue.

Eren pulled out and collapsed next to Levi, both struggling for breath and sated, and started carding his fingers through Levi’s hair. He held him tight and close as he started to come to, pressing small kisses against his flushed forehead.

“You’ve been so good for me.” Eren whispered as soon as Levi’s eyes fluttered open. “So fucking good.”

Levi sigh contently, snuggled his head against Eren’s chest, his body still too worn out to be able to do much else, and enjoyed Eren’s warm embrace and the feeling of his fingers in his hair.

“We need to shower.” Levi grumbled, glaring at Eren when he laughed. “This is your fault, you should take care of it.”

“Oh, should I now?” Eren grinned at Levi’s frown and started to pepper kisses all over Levi’s face. “Of course I will.” Eren squeezed him a bit tighter as he paused. “I will run you a bath. Fucking worship your body as I clean you up, and then we’re gonna come back to bed and we’re gonna cuddle. How does that sound?”

“Mmmm, perfect.” Levi mumbled, smiling softly as Eren leaned down to press his lips against his.


End file.
